From Paris to New York
by AmeliaSvedka
Summary: AU story. A little twist on what happened once Chuck brought Eva home with him. Short story about Chuck using his alter-ego Henry to be a better man and keeping Eva around to avoid the reality of him losing Blair
1. Chapter 1

Chuck and Eva were enjoying their first morning back in New York. Lounging on the roof terrace of The Empire

"Is everything alright?" Eva asked, turning to Chuck whose thoughts seemed to distract him

"Everything's perfect." He replied, smiling back at her.

"You didn't sleep well last night, and you've been awfully quiet this morning." She stated

"What's there to talk about after our little adventure up here this morning?" He smirked

"Chuck..." She urged

"Look, it was just a little hard to fall asleep last night because it's been months since I've been back here. New York and I just need to get reacquainted that's all."

"Don't you think we should talk about it? Last time you were here, something tragic happened... It can't be easy to face it all."

"Eva... don't worry, alright? I need to get downstairs, got a lot of meetings about the mess I made when I left. Just trust me, okay? I'm fine." He kissed her forehead before heading downstairs.

* * *

"Well, well... Isn't this romantic?" Juliet said, as she and Nate arrived for their double dinner date at The Empire with Chuck and Eva

"Hi." Nate greeted Eva, "I'll go help Chuck get drinks in the kitchen." He walked off, as Juliet sat beside Eva

"You okay? Seem a little on edge since the last time we spoke." Juliet asked

"I'm fine, I just... I'm just worried about Chuck."

"He seems great to me. I told you, you have turned him into a saint!" Juliet said ecstatically, as Eva's eyes wandered over to the top shelf

"Oh." Juliet nodded

"What?" Eva asked

"I think I get what's bothering you."

"You do?"

"He still has pictures of his ex in his house." Juliet shook her head in disapproval

"It's fine."

"Is it? If Nate had pictures of Serena at his bedside, I'd flip."

"I understand that Chuck has been through a trauma and isn't ready to let go of everything yet. I just worry that he is distracting himself from healing."

"How so?"

"I feel that he keeps leaving stuff out when we talk. He's not ready to dig up everything, it's like he wants to stay living in this happy bubble."

"Eva, please. He adores you and he's doing so much good with his philanthropy. It's not a bubble, you have made him genuinely happy."

"I can't take credit for that. Sometimes I think even he can't talk credit for that. It's Henry."

"His alter-ego?" Juliet couldn't help but chuckle

"I sometimes, get the feeling he is trying too hard to be Henry, that he may be using the wrong things to motivate him. He's in denial."

"You motivate him."

"On some level, yes. But is it for the right reasons? What if I'm here just because I'm the only person who knew Henry." Eva's voice was shaky as she finally uttered the words.

"Are you some sort of psychology major?" Juliet chuckled again

"Let's just say, I have a lot of experience with men coming to me to escape and forget."

* * *

Chuck was waiting for the elevator at Van Der Woodsen's. Once it opened Blair Waldorf stepped out

"Blair!" Chuck said, caught off guard

"Chuck." She uttered sternly before turning to walk out

"Wait." Chuck said, grabbing her arm. A spark of electricity rushed through both of them at the touch, causing them to not only be surprised by the occurrence but to quickly step away from each other.

"I'm going to let your comments to Eva the other night slide... because I owe you one."

"Try 50. But I'll play along. For what?"

"For what you said... at the train station... It may have stung but I'm grateful you didn't rip into me like I had imagined you would." He smiled, she made no attempt to smile back

"Blair..." He urged

"Chuck." She cut him off, "I'm glad you are trying to make amends with everyone, and I'm glad I made you realise you had to do it, but don't think for a second that it makes things alright between us... I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but I can't be your friend anymore." Blair walked off

* * *

"Chuck" Eva called out from the bedroom as she heard the elevator doors open

"One moment." Chuck said, sitting down about to pour himself a drink

"What are you doing?" She asked. He looked at her, then down at the drink, and pushed it away.

"Sorry. Slight relapse... Could you get rid of the drink for me?" He asked

"Sure." She smiled.

Once she had returned, she sat beside him on the couch

"Chuck, talk to me..."

"About what?"

"About what's going on with you"

"Things are going great, haven't you seen the papers?" He smirked

"Yes, yes I have. But when no one's around, your smile fades. I don't want you to feel that you need to bottle things up."

"Eva... You have been amazing. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine, I'm great."

"Look..." Her hand rubbed his lap, "I am the most understanding and patient person, Chuck... And I would never push or rush you into anything, so please try to understand I am doing this to help you, and if you need more time I'll understand... But you have to talk to me." She insisted

"This isn't about the picture of me and Blair again is it?" He let out an exasperated sigh

"You tell me. Every time we bump into her you grow cold. Before every deal or donation you look at that picture... I'm not angry, I just want to know that your past isn't affecting your present... I just want to help you. I know you've been through such a trauma, but I can't help you if I feel there are things you don't admit, not even to yourself."

"Eva." He said, his voice now firm. "All I want to do is be the kind of man you approve of. If I'm having set backs it is only because I'm pushing myself to do right by you. By us. Blair has nothing to do with it, you don't need to worry. There's no chance of Blair and I getting back together, she will never forgive me."

"Is that why I'm here? Because she will never forgive you?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that there's nothing to worry about!"

"Okay... If you say so, then I trust you." She smiled and kissed his cheek, before going off to bed

Chuck remained sat on the couch. His smile fading the further away Eva got.

 _Trust_ He thought.

* * *

 **-FlashBack**

"Blair... I thought you didn't love me anymore... I didn't care if I lived or died! Jenny Humphrey was just-"

"Don't say her name! Or anything else to me, ever again!"

 **-End of flashback**

* * *

"Eva." Chuck called as he made his way over to the bed

"yes?"

"I'm sorry. You've done nothing but support me and I, I don't want you to feel like it's not appreciated."

"I know it's appreciated, Chuck. I see it in your eyes every day." She smiled as he crawled into bed with her

"...I'm scared." He finally spoke after laying there

"Of what?" She asked

"Of New York. Of being around Chuck Bass' memories... In Paris it was so much easy, being Henry."

"Henry is inside of you, you just need to realise that? Look at all you've done this past month for this city. You are a good man, Chuck Bass."

"Henry never failed the people that loved him. I'm afraid that if I take a look around me, Henry will fade and I'll disappoint everyone."

"Yes, Henry would never fail the people that love him. But Chuck Bass won't do that anymore either. You think you need Henry to survive, but you have been Chuck again for a while now and you haven't failed anyone. You haven't failed me... And I love you."

 _Those three words._ Chuck thought _Was she expecting me to say them back? Should I? I should, shouldn't I? I can't afford to lose Eva. Not now. If she goes, what if Henry goes with her. She's the only one who knows him, who makes me believe I can be like him. But those three words. I must feel those three words, this past month has been surreal. Why can't I say it? Why can't my heart take it?_

"Eva..." He turned to face her, but she had dozed off. He sighed, then turned on his side and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. First you want nothing to do with Chuck and now you're worried about him?" Serena asked, bewildered

"I'm just concerned." She glanced at the gossip girl site with that devious look in her eye

"Blair, you promised you would resist your inner urges and not snoop!" Serena snapped, walking through the connected bathroom to Blair's room

"Serena! Come on, smell the coffee! This is so unlike Chuck, letting some random woman in so easily? She's taking advantage."

"Blair, I highly doubt anyone can take advantage of Chuck." Serena rolled her eyes "Besides, he has just had a near death experience! That makes people change. In his case, the change does seem for the better."

"But it's too out of character... I need to get to the bottom of this."

"Blair!" Serena scorned "Look... I know this can't be easy for you, but you can't control this one. It's just not up to you anymore."

"But..." Blair whined

"I'm sorry, Blair, but whether you like it or not, you don't have a say, let it go."

"Oh...' Blair folded her arms, "Are you taking that little piece of advice? You're still checking gossip girl."

"You're right. I too have been holding onto pain I shouldn't. So like I said, I'm going to wish Nate and Dan all the best, because I believe there is something better for me around the corner. Something that gives me what I get from both of them."

"First of all, I'm not holding onto anything." Blair insisted, "I told Chuck I had no feelings for him anymore in Paris. So I have absolutely no problem moving on."

"Great, then we can move on together." Serena smiled

"Fine by me." Blair said firmly

* * *

"Chuck!" Blair called out, as she caught him eyeing peonies from the outside of a flower shop, "Really?" She mocked, "I didn't think Eva had that kind of taste."

"Oh." Chuck quickly looked up, "I'm actually getting Lily something, and no I'm not buying peonies... What do you want, Blair?"

"Just thought I'd say hi, see how you're doing..."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Look we can tiptoe around each other or we can just face the inevitable. We are bound to be running into each other, we should at least be civil."

"Why the change of heart?" He glanced at her, suspiciously

"Do I need a motive?" Blair asked

"I know you, Blair."

"Well, at least the old Chuck Bass is in there somewhere." She sighed

"Who would want that?" He sneered, "Blair, I have to go." He turned on his heel, barely looking her in the eye.

* * *

Chuck walked into The Empire suite. Nate was sat on the couch, reading a newspaper.

"Hey, Chuck... There's a real nice article in here about your donations." Nate giggled

"They're not praising me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it. How are things with Juliet?"

"Well, a lot better actually. Sure she still has her doses of Serena insecurity, but she's really opened up to me. It's taken some time but I think she realises there's nothing to worry about, I mean, I don't even talk to Serena anymore. Vanessa has more to worry about with Dan, right?" Nate chuckled

"So Serena is affecting both yours and brooklynite's relationship. Our girls sure had us wrapped around there fingers."

"I assume you don't mean Juliet and Eva..." Nate presumed, "Chuck is everything alright?"

"Fine."

"Shouldn't you and Eva be celebrating or something? You should be ecstatic with all the reports."

"If a few good deeds redeemed a life time of destruction, I'd have something to celebrate now, wouldn't I?"

* * *

"Weren't you supposed to give those documents to Lily?" Eva asked, as she and Chuck sat down to eat

"Lily wasn't home. I'll pass by after dinner and get Serena to give them to her."

"Don't forget to invite Serena to your Charity Ball pre-party tomorrow."

"I will."

"I've noticed you've added Blair to the guest list. I thought you didn't want her there?" Eva asked

"We've decided to be civil. Is that an issue?"

"No, not at all. I just hope Blair isn't playing games with you... I wouldn't want anything to interrupt your progress."

"If you don't think she should come..-"

"-No, Chuck. It's really your decision. I just want you to feel comfortable... Blair or no Blair. I know this will be a success. The whole town believes in you."

 **-Flashback -The Lost Boy**

"They think I've lost my mind." Chuck chuckled

"Have you?" Blair asked, in astonishment

"No."

"Then... how can you be sure?" She asked

"Because... you believe in me." Chuck kissed her.

 **-End of Flashback**

"I'll tell her about it. Blair can make up her own mind up about being there."

"Alright." Eva smiled, "I'm sure she would want to support you, no matter what."

* * *

"Mr Chuck." Dorota called as he entered the Waldorf Penthouse "What are you doing here?"

"I need Serena to give these files to Lily, is she here?"

"You can check her room."

"Thank you." Chuck replied as he ascended the stairs.

"Serena?" He called out as he entered the room but she wasn't there. He glanced through the open bathroom door and saw into Blair's room, where she stood, in her negligee, pulling up her signature stockings. He couldn't help but stare.

"Chuck!" Blair yelled, quickly pulling a robe around her, "What do you want?"

"I was looking for Serena..." He said, walking through the bathroom and into the room

"Well she's not here."

"Could you ask her to give this to Lily for me?" He handed her the file.

"Sure."

He glanced at her intently.

"Anything else?" Blair asked, impatiently

"Oh. Yeah, tell her the pre-party is tomorrow night, her name's on the guest list... I don't suppose you want to join?"

"Where you and your little French maid is being honoured? I'll pass." Blair scoffed

"I thought you were going to be civil?" Chuck smirked

"Believe me. This is civil." She quickly pulled her hair off the nape of her neck and twirled it into a bun

"Blair..." He whispered, walking towards her, making her tremble a little. "Do you ever wonder... what would have happened if... things were different"

He was too close to her at this point. She let out a sigh.

"I think you should go now." Blair insisted

"Yes, you're right."

"Eva's waiting for you."

"Yes, of course." Chuck nodded and left the room

"Oh, Hi Chuck, Bye Chuck." Serena said walking in

"I've left a file for Lily."

"Okay." Serena smiled as he left. "So?" Serena began once Chuck was out of earshot

"So, we need to pick outfits for the party, unless you don't want to run into Nate or Dan." Blair smirked

"We? Didn't I overhear you tell Chuck you weren't going?"

"Well, eavesdropper. I've changed my mind."

"In the past 15 seconds?" Serena mocked

"Just because I can't agree with his current choices doesn't mean I don't want to support him."

"Blair." Serena encouraged, "That's sweet."

"Whatever." Blair pretended to be fluffing about with clothes.

"I know it hurts B. But we have to be strong."

"You're alright with seeing both your lovers happy with new partners?"

"As painful as it may be, I want them to be happy. Don't you want Chuck to be happy?"

"I do. I guess... I just... didn't expect him to be happy so soon." Blair bit her lip

"I know, B. Me neither..." Serena ran to hug her best friend.

* * *

"Eva?" Chuck called out as he entered The Empire suite

"In here." She called out. Chuck made his way to the bedroom

"What are you watching?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's. A classic." Eva giggled

"Please, turn that off."

"What?"

"Turn it off, Eva."

"Oh... Kay."

"I just wanna spend some time with you that's all." He assured, crawling into bed with her

"How did it go with Serena?" She asked

"Fine. She's coming."

"Great." Eva replied, "And... Blair?"

"No." Chuck sighed

"Well, that's okay. Maybe she needs more time. I'm sure she'll come around eventually, and you'll be friends again."

"I don't think I'm anything to Blair anymore."

"Come here." Eva hugged and kissed him

"Ugh" He groaned, "Let's go back to Paris."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms

* * *

 _Chuck looked up and found Blair sitting on top of him. "Oh isn't this torture." Blair sighed, "Convincing yourself that you're not Chuck Bass. When she's with you," Blair pointed at Eva, who was fast asleep, "You are Henry. The man that does great things, the man that does right by those he loves But when you're alone, you're Chuck Bass.. And you can't admit that to yourself can you? Chuck Bass lost Blair. Say it! You can't say it. You can't admit your past. You failed Chuck. You lost. How long can you live a lie for? How long will Eva stick around once she realises that Chuck Bass still has so many demons." Blair stroked his jaw. Chuck felt an unusual feeling so he pulled her hand off of him, and noticed she was wearing the engagement ring. "Perhaps... if you had been more like Henry back then, this would be on my finger. But it's not." Blair took off the ring and placed it on his bedside table. "Chuck destroyed any chance of that."_

Chuck woke up abruptly. Looking over to his bedside table, nothing was there except his phone. He checked the time. Almost 9am.

He got up and went to the living room, pouring himself a drink.

He heard the elevator doors open

"Lily?" He looked startled

"Hello, Charles. How are you?"

"Fine. What can I do for you?"

"I came to give you this." She handed him a file. "Everything has been signed, best to keep it somewhere safe." She smiled

"Certainly... Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, why not?" Lily smiled

Chuck handed her a drink

"Lily..."

"yes, Charles?"

"I really need someone to talk to, and I don't feel comfortable with anyone but you."

"Well, of course, I'm always here. You know that."

"I still get these nightmares."

"Charles, I'm sure it's only natural, you've been through an ordeal."

"Do you believe in starting over? Because I think my past won't allow me to do that."

"I think you already have started over. You have made us all so proud."

"You know that feeling when you're on vacation and you return home and you're just not ready to face reality yet."

"You want to be on vacation a little longer." Lily added

"Ever since I got back from Paris, that's how I feel. I want to be back in Paris. I want to be Henry, a man that everyone admires, a man that doesn't cause so much pain. Now I'm back in New York, I'm constantly trying to avoid the pain Chuck has caused."

"You know, Charles... You can admire Henry, and if you want to be more like him, even if he is a figment of your imagination, you can be him. But you can't become something better by denying your past. You need to acknowledge your past to grow from it."

"What if I can't accept my past."

"It'll get easier with time." Lily assured

"If I admit who I was. I could lose Eva, and if she leaves, what if Henry goes with her, then I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"Just Chuck Bass. The man who did despicable things, the man who... lost Blair." He whispered

"You can't change the past, Chuck. But Eva is strong girl. I don't think she'd give up on you easily."

"Even if she finds out about this?" He reached in the safe, and pulled out the Harry Winston box. Lily opened it and found the ring.

"Oh, Charles." Lily said, apologetically. "Don't torture yourself. I know that facing reality will be painful. But there is always a next chapter, and it could be really great. It may not be what you had hoped. But it's not as scary as you think. Refusing the face reality is only going to cause you more pain."

"I know, I just... want this vacation to last a little longer."

"Listen to me, Charles. You can sit here, avoid your past and pretend like everything is fine. Or you can own up to it and make a vow to do and be better. Learn from your past. You have a second chance with Eva."

"You're right. Thank you, Lily."

"Do you want me to return this to the store?" Lily held up the ring

"I can do it." He smiled at her. Once Lily had entered the elevator, Chuck put the ring back in the safe and locked it tight.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're dressed early..." Blair questioned as Serena paced around her bedroom, taking back her shoes that Blair had borrowed earlier.

"Yeah, my mum just wants me to go check on Chuck."

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked, and Serena sighed

"Chuck told my mum some things yesterday and... she's just concerned and wanted me to help out."

"What things?" Blair played her innocent doe-eyed card

"Blair, I know that look. Nothing that concerns you."

"S... I'm concerned too. Maybe I'd be helpful."

"Blair, this is no time for games."

"Do you really think I'd sabotage Chuck's night? I want to see him succeed too!"

"I know you do, but this has nothing to do with business."

"Oh?"

"Blair." Serena said sternly

"Serena." Blair mocked her tone

"Alright, but I'm trusting you here." She warned

"Of course." Blair smiled sweetly

"According to my mum, Chuck's still having some trouble finding his bearings... She wants him to see a therapist."

"He doesn't look like he's struggling to me."

"He still has the ring, Blair." She confirmed and Blair pondered over that for a moment, "Eva doesn't know. I think he's just afraid to dump so much of his past onto this poor girl."

"Of course." Blair nodded

"Blair..." Serena eyed her suspiciously "I know that look."

"What look?"

"Your eyes are wandering far from what your face is expressing."

"Serena, I'm just lending an ear. Like you said, this is not about me."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Come on, S. I have grown up since high school, you know, and besides, I've kept my end of the bargain, you're the one that had a snooping relapse over your exes."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Just remember, this has to be kept a secret so my mum can help Chuck move forward. She thinks that while his physical wounds healed, his emotional ones took a backseat. She just wants him to be okay, you know?"

"I know."

"And not a word to Eva." Serena said sharply

"Yeah, like I talk to her." Blair scoffed

* * *

The Empire Pre-Party was a success. Everyone gathered round the terrace as Chuck made a speech.

"Just because the Charity Ball is tomorrow, doesn't mean we can't celebrate tonight." He grinned, "I know all of you are anticipating this as much as I am, and I have to say, this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for a very special someone, who does nothing but give out of the kindness of her heart." He glanced at Eva, and raised his glass.

"As most of you know, these past few months had been an eye-opener for me. I have spent my past being selfish and as a result, I've suffered a lot of loss." His eyes glanced around the room until they landed on _her._ Shocked to see Blair Waldorf at the event, he stumbled a little, before pulling it together

"I... learned a valuable lesson. To cherish and appreciate our fortune, and be grateful to those who have opened their hearts to us and, always remember that we have the opportunity to help those less fortunate. This past few months, I got a second chance at life, to become a man that could turn his whole life around. A clean slate, and lucky for me, I am surrounded by wonderful people who gave me this chance." He glanced at Blair again, "I just wish... I had realised it sooner." He then quickly glanced to the rest of the crowd, "But better late than never as they say. Enjoy your evening."

"Serena."

"Chuck, hey! Great speech. Have you by any chance seen Dan... or Nate?"

"Blair is here?" He interrupted

"Yeah. See, you always have support around you, and look at all of this. I'm so proud of you, I'm glad you're doing so well." Serena smiled

"Yeah, I'm... great. Have you seen Nate?"

"I just asked you that." Serena chuckled

"Right. If you'll excuse me." Chuck quickly disappeared

* * *

"Blair...?" Eva said walking towards her

"Why are you talking to me?" Blair met her with distain.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I've just heard so much about you and..." Eva noticed Blair's reluctance to make conversation "Blair... I am aware you and Chuck had a history... But, it doesn't have to be our history." Eva stated and Blair sighed

"You're right. You know, I was actually thinking the same thing. Why can't we be friends. I want what's best for Chuck and you obviously do too, in fact I'd be happy to lend a helping hand whenever it need be." Blair forced a smile

"That's wonderful. Chuck was terrified at even the idea of this, but he was so wrong about your reaction."

"Chuck often is." Blair smiled again

"You know, I could actually pick your brain for a second. If you don't mind?" Eva asked

"Certainly."

"You just know Chuck so well, and you obviously have his best interests at heart, perhaps you could help me with a gift. I just want to thank him for everything, I can't believe he's letting me choose the 5 thousand dollar charity! I just want to let him know how proud I am of his transformation in business. Would it be too much to ask?"

"No, not at all... Actually, I have the perfect gift in mind." Blair smiled

* * *

Blair and Eva had made it up to the Empire Suite, as they sat on the orange couch.

"Really? Frame his Empire certificate?" Eva asked

"Of course, what better way to represent the Empire's success than having it framed."

"It's a great idea, I think he'll love it."

"Oh, he will. He loves this hotel more than he loves... well anyone." Blair smiled, "In fact he once traded me for it."

"I'm sorry? Traded you?"

"Not important, I'm sure that's water under the bridge for you two. Now where does he keep it.." Blair looked around

"In the safe."

"Of course, must have slipped my mind."

"But... I don't know the code."

"Not to worry. I'm sure it's still in my phone somewhere."

"Maybe it's not such a good idea, Blair. I don't want to invade his privacy."

"There's no privacy in a relationship, silly. Besides Chuck will frame it himself eventually, the fact that you did it, will make it even more meaningful, it'll show you believe in him. He needs to feel that." Blair let her last words settle before opening the safe, "Here we go."

"What's that?" Eva asked, as Blair pulled out the certificate. Eva held the box in her hand, "It's a ring... Did Chuck propose to you? Did you say no? Is that why you broke up?"

"Oh, no no. He never got around to proposing. We were already broken up and when I had decided to give him another chance, he slept with... someone."

"I can't believe it. Is that why he's keeping it?"

"Oh, Eva, put it back. It was months ago." Blair let out a chuckle, "He probably forgot it was even in here."

"He just put some files for Lily in there yesterday.. I can't believe he's kept so much from me."

"I'm sure he was going to tell you. It's not like he hasn't been busy."

"You think? The Chuck your describing doesn't sound like the Chuck I know."

"Honestly, Eva. How well do you know him? You called him Henry for 2 months, I mean." Blair laughed, "It takes time to know someone, give it some."

"I need to talk to him."

"Ugh, alright. Just, at least wait till the party's over?" Blair insisted

"Yeah, alright. I'm sure he was going to tell me, is there anything else?"

"Uhm.. I gotta go. But I'm sure he'll tell you everything up until the muggers. He did tell you about the muggers didn't he?" Blair smiled

"Yes, of course. It was tragic, I guess I could cut him some slack, if only they had waited till Chuck got to a bank like he promised."

"They weren't after his money... well they were... until..."

"What?"

"Look at that? Eva, I'm sorry but I have to get back to Serena, her love triangles just keep growing and growing. She needs my guidance. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Blair waved goodbye and rushed to let herself out.

* * *

"Hey!" Chuck said walking into the Empire Suite, "Why did you leave? The night was a success, everyone is waiting for your announcement tomorrow."

"I came up here... because I wanted to do a nice gesture... to thank you." She stuttered

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked, concerned, before noticing the Harry Winston box in her hand and his heart sank into his stomach

"This is what the muggers stole, isn't it? Were you planning on telling me? Before you brought me back into your world, that you had been hiding this revelation?"

"Eva... I was going to tell you..."

"Tell me what exactly? That you were going to propose to Blair before you got shot? Or that you kept me in the dark about everything you had done before you met me?"

"I was going to tell you everything, I just wasn't ready to face it."

"Chuck, that I'm not ready to face reality argument can't work forever... Look, you know that I have been so patient and understanding of the unfortunate trials you have been through recently, but I can't help you if you lie to me... and god!" She shook her head, "I knew it! I knew there was something you were hiding from me. Why did you even bring me back here? To humiliate me?"

"No, no. Not at all!" He pleaded, walking over to her, "Eva, I'm so sorry for my omission. But I swear it was never my intention to hurt you, you saved my life, you gave me a second chance, you are the reason everything downstairs is happening right now, I wasn't like this before, I was scared if you knew who I was you'd leave. I'm becoming a better man because of you. All of this is for you! Because you inspired me to be a man like Henry! I wanted to continue to be that man in New York and I couldn't have done that without you."

"Oh. That makes sense. You told me you were Henry, this good guy with a clean slate and then brought me so Henry could stay alive."

"Yes, only because I didn't want to be the old Chuck Bass ever again. I want to be someone you approve of, someone you could love."

"Someone Blair could love?"

"Eva..."

"No, we're being honest now finally, yes? Blair is the one that told you to come back here. Blair is the one who told you to be a better man back in New York and do better to the people you already now. So don't pretend for a second you did this for me... you were doing all this to get her back?"

"No! I... I just didn't want to remember what I had done."

"Okay... then tell me, tell me everything you've done." She folded her arms

"Eva... please, can we not rehash the past. I'm moved on from it."

"No, you've denied it. Not just to me, but to yourself. You know, if were honest from the beginning, have I really ever done anything to make you feel that I wouldn't understand... have I?!"

"No... you've been wonderful."

"But to hear it from Blair, and not you... why should I believe you now?"

"I don't even know why Blair is telling you this, I mean, it's in the past, she's moved on."

"Is that why you were skeptical of me talking to her."

"No, I-"

"-Because it seems that it bothers you more that she told me than the fact that you lied to me!" She exhaled deeply, and grabbed her bag

"Where are you going?" He called out

"I don't know. I need some air. I'll give you time to think about this, because if you can't realise that you're not helping yourself by your actions, then maybe I shouldn't have left my home."

"Eva, wait!" He called but the elevator doors had shut. He finally sat on the couch and rested his head on the back of it, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair asked

"I know what you did, Blair."

"Chuck-"

"-It's one thing to rehash everything just to sabotage me, but to show her the ring!"

"I honestly thought she knew... I didn't think the new Chuck Bass would start a relationship based on lies."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"What's your point, Chuck?"

"I need to know why? Why would you do this to me? Do you hate me that much? You've already moved on... I can't too?"

"I think you already did."

"What's your problem, Blair? I've done nothing but respect your decision, stayed clear of you, let you get on with your life. Yet, you still want to punish me? Like I haven't paid for it enough?!"

"Yeah, you seem really broken up about your past."

"You have no idea what I went through."

"And I'm supposed to feel sorry for you? Please, Chuck it was all your own doing."

"What do you care? You told me yourself, you stopped loving me!" He snapped

"And you didn't?! Parading around my town and my friends with some girl you barely know, after what you dd to me?" She yelled back

"What are you saying, Blair... are you... do you... still love me?" He stared at her intensely as it became apparent that her demeanour expressed her discomfort

"I... " She stumbled over her words

"What, Blair?" He made his way towards her, "Is there a change you still love me?" He was too close for comfort, as she felt trapped between him and the wall behind her. His hand trembled before making the decision to reach out. His hand found a strand of her hair and moved to cup her face. The electricity shot through both their bodies. His lips met hers, and for a moment time had stopped, and she gave in to the kiss.

She pulled away and slapped him across the face

"How could I ever love you after what you did!" She scorned, as he stood there, catching his breath, "See yourself out!" She yelled, before turning on her heel and running upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair was leaving her building when Chuck was waiting round the corner.

"Chuck!" She gasped, startled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"After what you pulled last night, you should stay as far away from me as possible." She snapped

"You kissed me back." He said firmly

"Temporary insanity." She sighed

"Or passion..." He said sternly

"Nope, it was insanity." She snapped back

"Is that it?" He asked

"Of course! Do you really think I'd want anything to do with you after everything you've done?!" She turned on her heel and stomped off before he could utter another word.

* * *

"Is Eva here?" Chuck asked entering the Empire Suite.

"Sorry man, she went out this morning.' Nate said, slouching on the couch. "You guys in a fight or something?"

"Blair's got her right where she wants her. Manipulated her... and then... I kissed her."

"What?" Nate sat upright. "You kissed Blair? Why would you do that?"

"I... foolishly believed her scheming was maybe an implication she wasn't quite over me."

"Man... come on, you know Blair's middle name is revenge. I'm sorry but as your best friend I gotta tell you, Blair only wants to hurt you. She somehow believes inflicting pain on you will take away her own. How could you misconstrue that?"

"Well, for her to meddle in this forcefully, must mean there's something there."

"Maybe, but Chuck, after what you've been through, a regular girl couldn't forgive it... and _Blair_ she'll take you to the cleaners. I'm surprised you're not fighting back."

"No... after all I've done, I should let Blair heal whatever way is best. I owe her that much."

"Very noble of you. But what about Eva, Chuck? If Blair gets her claws in her, she'll scare her right back to Paris. You need to fix that. Do you want Eva to leave?"

"No, of course not."

"Then go find her."

"You're right." Chuck got up, grabbed a coat and left.

* * *

"Hi." Eva said, walking into the suite

"Hey" Nate sat upright on the couch again,

"Is Chuck here?"

"No, actually he went out to look for you... about an hour ago."

"Ugh" Eva sighed, before joining Nate on the couch

"I just don't know what to do." She began

"Maybe I can help..." Nate suggested

"I just don't think it's worth it anymore, you know? Everything he has told me about himself has been a lie since the day we met."

"I know... and believe me I have had my fair share of partners lying to me. But in this case Chuck has been through hell. He's trying."

"But I don't even know him. The guy that he was... I just don't know if I could be with him."

"Look, I know Chuck has done terrible things, but he has made more of an effort to change these past few months than in his lifetime. He's really trying, Eva. Give him a chance to explain."

"But Blair-"

"Blair is one of my best friends and my ex." He began, "But she's not your friend, Eva, and she has no intention of being one. You gotta be careful... Blair's relationship to Chuck is complicated and Blair is not on your side. I'm sorry, but Blair will step on whoever she has to, if it helps her."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Blair groaned, checking gossip girl, "She's staying with him?!"

"Blair... please tell me you didn't do this to break them up" Serena warned

"No!" Blair whined, "I just wanted her to stop acting like he's such a saint! Made me want to vomit."

"Wait a minute!" Blair began again, "What kind of woman forgives a man who has lied to her since the day they met?!"

"I don't know... People that aren't going to hell?" Serena mocked

"I've been going about this all wrong. She's the one I should be after! She's got a secret!"

"Blair!'

"Think about it. Why else would she accept so much, unless she needs him to accept something about _her._ Oh I'm on it."

"Blair, that's awful!"

"Don't you judge me, Miss-I've-Been-Hanging-Out-With-Vanessa's-Boyfriend. You're going to help me!"

"What? How?"

"Wait for my instructions... maybe you and Dan could make a play-date out of it."

* * *

"Serena! Hi, thought you couldn't make it to Brunch?" Chuck asked as she entered the suite

"I'm just dropping something from my mum. We'll see you tonight at 5! Can't wait!" Serena smiled before turning to Nate, "Nate, your girlfriend slash girl-out-to-sabtoage-my-every-move is a no-show?"

"Certainly not missing out on your wit." Nate mocked. They were interrupted by their phones' going off

"What the-?" Chuck said, staring at his screen

"Jack and Blair?" Nate blurted in bewilderment "That can't be true."

"No, last I heard Jack's been off the grid all summer."

"It's not." Serena informed, "Blair just told me, Jack was in Chile all Summer. So this is obviously fake."

"Wait, how did Blair know Jack was in Chile?" Chuck asked

"Someone should tell gossip girl to get her facts straight." Nate shook his head

"Yeah... well, I gotta go. Can't wait for tonight, Chuck!" Serena waved goodbye before running off.

"So, this gossip girl posts everyone's secrets?" Eva asked

"Usually, yeah. She really makes things up though, she'll correct it." Nate replied

"That's terrible."

"Unfortunately we've gotten used to it." Nate sighed

"Chuck." Eva turned to face him, "Remember earlier when we talked about starting over with openness and honesty? Well, there's some stuff I need to tell you."

"Yeah, okay." Chuck said, dismissively. "I'm sorry, Eva. Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Chuck left the table, quickly heading to his room.

* * *

"So?" Blair cheerfully skipped into her Penthouse

"He bought it." Serena smiled

"Was he rattled?"

"Oh I'd say so."

"Tell me everything!" Blair sat down beside her on the couch

"Well I sent the blast, and gossip girl promptly released it at 12pm. Chuck claimed it was impossible like you said he would and then I let it slip that you knew Jack was in Chile... and then his face dropped"

"Great!" Blair smirked

"I gotta ask, though. Don't you think using Jack's name is a bit harsh. It really is a sore spot for Chuck. This could really hurt him."

"So? What's your point?"

"Sleeping with Jack was the toughest thing ever for Chuck, do you really want to cut him that deep?"

"No deeper than sleeping with Jenny Humphrey." Blair retorted

"Yeah but-"

"-But what?" Blair cut her off, "When you thought Nate had slept with Jenny you were prepared to claw her eyes out. After what Chuck did, there is nothing off limits." She snapped

"Fair point..." Serena sighed

"Anyway... Did Dan come over?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Blair asked

"There definitely was a... spark."

"...I'm talking about the mission."

"Oh. Yeah, he... found something..." Serena proclaimed and Blair gasped with excitement

"I cannot wait for this party!" Blair jumped up and down.

"One last time, Blair... Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I told you, I need to know Eva's secret. Before she plays Chuck like a fool."

"Do you really have Chuck's best interests at heart?" Serena warned

"Of course I do. I care about his well-being. The payback thing is totally separate."

"Only you could say that sentence and have it make sense." Serena chuckled


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was on the terrace at The Empire Hotel. Chuck made his way over to Blair who was socialising with a bunch of women.

"Blair, I need to talk to you." He uttered sternly

"Excuse us, ladies." Blair forced a smile at them before turning to face Chuck, "Yes?" She replied, unamused

"How did you know... where Jack was?" He warned

"I don't remember." She gave that old doe-eyed stare "Must have read it somewhere."

"Blair." He repeated, firmly. "Don't toy with me."

"I'm not" She shrugged

"If there's any truth to that blast, I need to know... Did you sleep with Jack this summer?" His voice expressed his frustration

"No. I already told you, I must have read it online." She groaned

"Tell me the truth." He found it hard to attempt a low tone.

"Ohh you want the _truth._ Well, I was going to wait till we were further into the festivities but alright."

"Blair!"

"The question isn't who I'm sleeping with, the question is who are you?"

"What?" He shook his head

"Your little lady in white... is in fact a lady of the night." She sighed

"Low blow, Blair."

"Really? Then why don't you ask her?" Blair smiled sweetly before turning away, leaving Chuck speechless.

* * *

Chuck went upstairs and headed to his suite. Eva was just putting her earrings on. She turned to face him but her smile quickly faded after noticing the expression on his face.

"You _know."_ She rubbed her forehead, Chuck paced around the bedroom

"How could you not tell me?" He continued to pace around the room, avoiding eye contact with her

"I... didn't want to until I knew how serious we were. After our honest conversation I realised it was time."

"So why didn't you?"

"I tried. You were pre-occupied all day, consumed by thoughts of Blair and your uncle. I assume she's the one who told you?"

"At least someone did." Chuck snapped

"Oh, so I'm not supposed to trust her, but with you, she's just being supportive."

"Look, this isn't about Blair." Chuck said firmly

"No? Is that why you keep giving her chances to meddle with us? you chose to believe her before having a mature adult conversation with me."

"I don't think this is one of Blair's games, she could've outed it at the party, she chose to tell me privately."

"Look!" Eva put her foot down, "I'm tired of having the same argument. Chuck... I have accepted your past and all your Blair issues with no judgment and I will continue to do so as long as we stick to honesty, loyalty and trust. Either you do the same for me, or let me know now."

"You're right... I'm in no position to judge."

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah." He sighed, "It's fine with me."

* * *

After the announcement Chuck and Nate went up to the suite for a breather.

"Here." Chuck handed Nate a drink "Sorry, about Juliet."

"It's for the best." Nate sighed, "Was never going to work out."

The elevator doors opened and Dan appeared

"What are you doing here?" Chuck scoffed

"I'm here to talk to Nate." Dan replied, not so much as a glance at Chuck.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dan. We both agreed to stay away from Serena, and you couldn't. I told you, you gotta talk to Vanessa more than me."

"I told you, it wasn't like that. Besides weren't you just talking to her downstairs? Look that's beside the point, you know we were only helping Blair. Which by the way I noticed, Eva's still here?"

"Does your mouth ever close?" Chuck asked, "And yes, why wouldn't she be?"

"Because..." Dan sighed, "She's a-"

"-None of your business, Humphrey."

"Chuck, come on! I know it's _you._ But I saw the website, there was a price list and everything."

"I'd rather not take relationship advice from a guy pining over my stepsister while his bohemian brooklynite is left in the dark."

"Hey, I'm not pining over anything."

"Would Vanessa like to know that you spent all day with Serena?" Chuck asked and Dan glared at Nate, who just shrugged. "Yeah, Nate tells me stuff. He's my best friend, get over it."

"Are you threatening me?" Dan's voice raised, "Two can play at that game Chuck. Does Eva know you kissed Blair? ...Yeah, Serena talks too."

"Hey! You leave Blair out of this." Chuck snapped

"Guys, that's enough." Nate pleaded

"No." Dan hissed, "I'm not taking this crap from him. Who are you to talk to me about my relationship? You pretended to be a whole other person to get a girl to like you, just so you could hide the fact that Blair dumped you for taking advantage of my sister!"

"Don't even!" Chuck warned

"What? Tell the truth?" Dan snapped back

"Humphrey, I'm warning you, I will end you."

"Listen, do yourself a favour, don't threaten the guy that will gladly give you a black eye for the _third_ time."

"Alright! That's enough. Dan come on! Outside." Nate grabbed Dan and took him downstairs.

* * *

"I don't believe it." Blair shook her head in disgust "Look at them." She indicted to Chuck and Eva, who were stood together at the table in front of them.

"Wow. Well, I guess it's a good thing. Now he knows and he's okay with it, right?" Serena asked "You don't want him back do you?"

"No!" Blair scoffed, "I'm just... sick of all the lies between them."

"Blair..." Serena laughed, "Oh the irony." They watched as Chuck kissed Eva's cheek before she went to get drinks

"Alright. I've seen enough." Blair retorted and walked off

* * *

The next day

Blair was at Columbia.

"I'm sorry miss Waldorf, but the position has already been filled. Feel free to talk to my assistant if you have any questions regarding the class." Miss Chamberlin said before walking off.

Blair, already irritated, was about to walk into the office when Chuck Bass walked out of it.

"You?!" She glared at him

"Oh, hey Blair." Chuck grinned at her, "As much as I hate to deprived myself the satisfaction of you begging me, I should warn you, there's an admission's test for this class."

"What?" She cringed,

"Yes... First question is... what was it? Oh yeah! How did you _know_ where Jack was?"

"You can't do this!" Blair snapped

"Is that your answer?" Chuck mocked

"Chuck!"

"Come on, Blair. After the show you've put on, I doubt you'll shy away from a little foreplay?" He smirked

"Alright..." She hissed, "Bring it on."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh that mother-chucking bass-terd!" Blair paced around her bedroom

"Blair!" Serena began, "You tricked Eva into finding out his secrets, you told him his girlfriend was a prostitute and you're torturing him with Jack, he was bound to fight back."

"But messing with Columbia?! That's off-limits."

"Oh really, Blair? And I suppose trying to sabotage his personal life is totally fair." Serena mocked

"You know.." Blair continued, ignoring Serena's remark, "I've been completely civil, but if he wants to play dirty. We'll play dirty!"

* * *

Chuck and Eva were having breakfast when his phone buzzed

 **-Text message**

 **BW: Give up the assistant position.**

 **CB: Wouldn't it be easier to just answer the question? :)**

 **BW: You have 12 hours to give up the position...**

 **CB: Or what?**

 **BW: Or I release this. (attachment)**

 **CB: What is that?**

 **BW: That's your humble honey's hooker price list. :)**

 **CB: Leave her out of this, Blair.**

 **BW: It's too late for that. I wonder how the board, let alone Manhattan feel about Chuck's new sweetheart being a whore.**

 **CB: Blair, you wouldn't destroy an innocent girl.**

 **BW: Wow, you really have gotten soft.**

 **CB: Blair don't do this.**

 **Blair!**

 **Answer me.**

* * *

Once Nate and Chuck were home alone, Chuck confided in him.

"I doubt she'd go through with it though, she's bluffing" Chuck assured

"Well, Chuck. If I were you, I'd want to be sure."

"Blair, won't go that far. She's just trying to throw me off from finding out about Jack."

"Oh my god, Chuck. Have you lost your mind? Let the damn Jack thing go, before you ruin everything with Eva!"

"I need to know, Nathanial! It's driving me insane."

"Well, you're right about that." Nate rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You switched the blind date?!" Blair snapped at Chuck

"As cunning and devious as your plan was, date night is not going to get you off the hook." Chuck smiled

"Drop out of the position!" Blair yelled

"But I like it here." Chuck smirked

"Chuck. I'm warning you."

"All you have to do, sweetheart, is answer the question."

"Aargh!" She groaned, stomping off

* * *

"Oh my god!" Nate said, as he and Chuck stared at their screens

"I can't believe she did it." Chuck shook his head

"Sorry man, good thing Eva doesn't have gossip girl access."

"But all of Manhattan knows!" Chuck snapped

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see Blair. Just keep Eva away from this till I get back."

* * *

"Blair, are you crazy?" Chuck stormed into her bedroom

"Thanks for the heads up, Dorota!" Blair called out, sarcastically

"I can't believe you posted this!"

"I warned you, Chuck."

"You've gone too far. Even for you! What the hell is wrong with you, Blair?!"

"Me? You had it coming, Chuck."

"Really? This is revenge?"

"Oh it's not nearly enough compared to what you've done."

"What I've done?! Oh my god, you know, I can't even look at you right now! All this time, I have constantly defended you, I can't believe I misconstrued this whole situation so badly to believe that you still cared about me... After this, wow... you must really hate me."

"Of course I do. I hate you! There's nothing between us but hatred! Because there's nothing I could possibly do to you that even comes close to what you did!"

"Wow... I can't believe I ever thought you could still love me..." Chuck whispered to himself, his worst fear being realised.

"Well, finally you're catching up." Blair folded her arms, Chuck shook his head in disbelief. Blair observed him closely.

"I should go.." He cleared his throat. Just about to walk off

"...I didn't sleep with Jack." She finally breathed out

"You didn't?" He turned around to face her.

"I only found out where he was because I was desperate for news of you."

"You were?"

"Hired a PI but your uncle was the only Bass he found."

"Blair..." Chuck began walking towards her

"I set up the blast... to rattle you." She quickly interjected

"Wait... what? You'd actually do that? Of all the things Blair, you'd use Jack to hurt me?! Blair, that's despicable even for you!"

"Well, so was Jenny Humphrey." Blair scoffed

"I can't believe this... You had me believe you slept with Jack, Blair? _Jack!_ How could you do that?"

"Because I hate you! I hate you and everything you've done."

"So, everything you've done since we got back from Paris, was just to torture me?! Blair, I will never let this go. In fact, I don't think I've ever hated anyone more in this moment!"

"My hatred for you burns up more and more everyday. Just looking at you, electrifies my body with hatred."

"There's a fiery pit of hatred burning inside me ready to explode!"

"Oh it would bring me great pleasure to watch that." Blair hissed

"Not as much as the excruciating joy I'll feel when I get you back for this." Chuck made his way towards her

"What are you going to do?" her voice now breathless by the lack of space between them

"Whatever it takes to watch you squirm." His voice raised as the frustration he felt rushed through his body

"Bring it." She sighed... and in one swift notion he pulled her into a passionate embrace. Aggressively kissing her as he carried her to the bed. Throwing her on it before forcefully slumping himself on top of her. Ripping each other's clothes off, they got lost in the embrace, allowing all the pent up energy and frustration finally free.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where have you been all night?" Nate asked as Chuck entered the Empire suite and threw himself on the couch

"Is Eva mad?" Chuck asked, lying there.

"No, I covered for you, told her. you were working late and this morning you went to Lily's." Nate assured, observing Chuck who remained slumped on the couch, barely keeping his eyes open. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I.. slept with Blair." Chuck said, rubbing his eyes

"You what?! Chuck... how did this happen?" Nate asked, disappointed

"I don't know, I went over there to confront her about Eva."

"You did a great job." Nate rolled his eyes

"Found out she hadn't slept with Jack" Chuck pointed out, ignoring Nate's remark

"What a relief." Nate replied, sarcastically

"But then... I found out she created the blast about him out of spite."

"That's so unlike her." Nate mocked

"Would you stop with the sarcasm?" Chuck said, irritated, "I'm exhausted."

"How could you sleep with her after all that? I'm surprised you two even like each other at this point."

"We don't. We hate each other." Chuck proclaimed

"Oh yeah. I can't tell you how many times I've slept with a girl I hate."

"Nate." Chuck silenced him

"Did you and Blair at least talk about this?"

"No, she left for Columbia before I got up... I'll try to catch her later."

"Chuck, have the screws gone loose in your head? May I remind you that there's a blast surfacing the web about Eva as we speak? She's the one you need to speak to. Get your priorities straight!"

"Will do. But first, a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah... I'm sure." Nate groaned as Chuck made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

"Blair." Serena shouted out as Blair made her way to class.

"Oh, hi Serena, what's going on?" Blair asked, nonchalantly

"You wanna tell me why Chuck was asleep in your bed when I left this morning?" Serena asked sternly

"He was?" Blair attempted a gasp, and Serena stared her down, "Ugh, fine. I can't find an excuse quick enough, my wits have taken a back seat, I'm so sleep deprived, but we'll talk later okay?"

"No..." Serena grabbed her arm as she tried to walk off, "Blair, you realise he has a girlfriend right? The girl you've been sabotaging since she landed in New York."

"So? That's Chuck's dilemma."

"Blair! This isn't like you. You've worked so hard to get over Chuck, don't fall off the wagon now!"

"I haven't! It was purely an act of mutual loathing."

"Hate sex? Come on, Blair. You and I both know that whether it's love or hate, with you and Chuck, it's passion that fuels everything."

"I assure you, S. I was just releasing my anger, and I have. Haven't you noticed how calm and collected I am this morning."

"That's a pretty word for in denial." Serena mocked

"Look. It was a one time thing... or maybe a 4 time thing in one night."

"Blair!"

"Gotta go, take care!" Blair waved as she rushed into the classroom

* * *

By the end of the day, Blair was just about to head home when Chuck was stood outside the psychology building.

"What are you doing here, Chuck."

"I thought we should talk."

"As far as I'm concerned there's nothing to talk about."

"Stop playing this game, Blair. We both know you can't make love to me and then act like it never happened."

"You've done that with almost every girl in the Upper East Side."

"Not with you." He spoke firmly. Blair paused before quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know what you think happened, but nothing has changed. I meant what I said."

"Fine." Chuck straightened his tie. "I was going to resign from the position but you're right. Nothing has changed. And after what you pulled with Jack and Eva. You better watch your back." He warned before walking off. Leaving Blair speechless.

Blair then pulled out her phone and began typing

 **Email**

 **To: Gossip Girl**

 **-Chuck Bass was spotted leaving the Waldorf residence this morning sporting last night's attire. Don't have visual evidence but feel free to give me the credit for this one.**

 **Gossip Girl Blast: This just in from the Queen B, herself. She just informed us, Chuck Bass left her place this morning sporting last night's fashionable attire. Poor Eva. Looks like Chuck's taken a page out of her book. Except he whores himself out for free.**

* * *

"Have you seen this?" Nate walked in the kitchen as Chuck sat at the table, phone in hand, "Do you now realise what a mistake it was. I told you to talk to Eva!"

"I can't exactly do that when I don't know where she is!" Chuck's voice slightly raising with anger.

"Talk to me about what?" Eva asked, walking in

"Eva!" Chuck said, walking over to her, "where have you been?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Nate insisted, heading to his room.

"What do we need to talk about, Chuck?" Eva asked, sitting on the couch, and Chuck went to join her.

"I... made a mistake."

"Yeah... I told you holding onto the Jack thing would cause Blair to retaliate. And she did, at my expense. Now everyone knows my hourly rate."

"I'm so sorry... -Wait you know?"

"Yes. I went to that little croissant place you told me about and some college girls were reading it to each other from gossip girl."

"I will make it up to you, I swear. You really don't deserve this. I will get Blair back for this."

"Did sleeping with her help?" Eva asked, glaring at him, leaving Chuck taken by surprise, "Upper East Sider's sure love to gossip."

"Eva..."

"So tell me, is it true? And don't lie to me again."

Chuck was silent, holding his head down in shame which Eva responded to by shaking her head

"I can't do this." She stood up and headed to the bedroom.

Chuck followed her as she began packing her bags

"Eva, please. Forgive me, I made a mistake. Blair keeps besting me-"

"Are you surprised? Blair has done nothing but atrocious things since I got here. Yet, you still choose to mend things with her before me."

"That's not true!"

"Chuck, please stop lying to yourself."

"Stop packing, please." Chuck pleaded, but Eva pushed his hand away. "Don't leave."

"I have to, Chuck. It's time for me to go home. I can't stay here. You and Blair are still so connected and you don't realise that you hurt the people around you when you deny it."

"So, let me come with you. Away from Blair, away from all of it."

"You're still doing it, Chuck! ...I'm not mad. Honestly, at this point, I feel sorry for you. You're still holding onto the loss of your past. Learn to let go and move forward, for your own sake."

"But-"

"Chuck... You don't realise it, but you can't keep using me to be Henry. If you let go of the pain, you'll realise you aren't the old Chuck Bass anymore. You've become a good man, and people know that now. Henry lives inside you. I hope you'll remember that, even when I'm gone."

She hugged him and took her bag. Chuck watched as she left.

He sat on the bed, pondering over Eva's wise words.

* * *

"You okay?" Nate asked,

"Yeah..." Chuck replied, "She was right... about everything. I'm surprised she didn't leave me sooner."

"She really was a saint." Nate sighed

"But not for me... It's time to abandon my delusions."

* * *

"Hi, Blair." Chuck said, standing below the staircase at the Waldorf's, "You proud of yourself? The blast got to Eva, and now she's boarding a plane as we speak."

"Eva left?" Blair asked, "Chuck I didn't mean to-"

"Make her leave me? Of course you did. But that's not why I'm here." Chuck wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise. "Eva leaving gave me the wake-up call I needed. See, coming to the realisation that I have to live knowing that there's no hope for me and you, doesn't mean I have to sit idly by while you hurt me. You have done enough. You involved the one person who gets under my skin. It's time I involve yours."

"Chuck. You wouldn't go that far." Blair urged

"I wouldn't... but after you humiliated me with Eva's former career, slept with me and acted like I'm nothing to you, torturing me with my uncle just to hurt me. That was too far. It's time the old Chuck Bass makes a comeback.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: just a quick note here. It seems some people have interpreted this story in a way that I did not intend. I do not want anyone to feel that it is implied that Blair is the bad guy and chuck is off the hook. From my perspective Blair is in a lot of pain and most of her friends do not realize that. She has not come to terms with the fact that the Empire night was no ones fault. She sees it has chuck cheating/betraying her with the girl she hates most. Try to understand blair is really hurt as you know from the show she always uses the same coping mechanism. Also Nate is not bad mouthing her, he was just helping chuck and Eva. And lastly, i removes the passport storyline in hopes that people would not view blair as the bad guy. I'm always team blair when I watch the show and I like her revenge trait. I can't be biased when writing a story, I even have to see Eva's point of view when I'm not a fan of her. I hope you can read this with a sense of humour and enjoy the push and pull effect of chuck and Blair. Even on the show I loved their fights because it was so fiery. I'm also surprised people view chuck as a saint, I for one think he deserves what he gets at this point. But I can't be biased and I hope you enjoy this story without bias either :)

Thanks for understanding. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

Blair tossed and turned in bed that night. Chuck's words were replaying over and over.

 _You involved the one person that gets under my skin, now I'm going to involve yours. Time the old Chuck Bass made a comeback._

When she finally did fall asleep, her dreams were haunted by her past

 **-Flashback**

 _-You really don't think I'd go up there._

 _-I know you won't do it._

 _-Guard my drink_

* * *

 _You were... amazing up there._

* * *

 _-You don't belong with Nate. Never have, never will_

 _-You don't belong with anyone._

* * *

 _Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours_

* * *

 _-What a pity, so much wasted potential_

 _-What are you talking about_

 _-The thing that always fascinated me about you, the cool exterior... the fire below._

* * *

 _-I wouldn't change us... not if it meant losing what we have_

 _-And what do we have, Chuck? You tell me_

 _-Tonight_

* * *

 _-The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had. I will stand by you through anything_

 _-and why would you do that?_

 _-Because I love you._

* * *

 _Don't you understand, I'll always be here. I don't want you going anywhere, I couldn't bare it. So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me._

* * *

 _I love you so much, it consumes me. And I know you love me too. Tell me you love me, and everything we've done, all the gossip, all the lies and the hurt will have been for something_

* * *

 _I love you too._

* * *

 _I'm not Chuck Bass without you_

* * *

 _I love you, Chuck. And I'll always be your family_

* * *

 _Blair, you and I are magnetic... Our pull is as undeniable as ever._

* * *

 _I did the most dangerous thing I could when I said I love you. But it was worth it. If I can get through my fear for you, you can get through yours for me._

* * *

 _Jenny Humphrey was just-_

 _Don't say her name!_

* * *

 _Don't say her name!_

* * *

 _Don't say her name!_

* * *

Blair woke up abruptly. Tortured by her memories. Serena ran in.

"Same nightmare?" She asked, as Blair removed her eye mask

"yeah."

"Chuck's threat to bring back Jenny really effects you, huh?"

"But he hasn't right? So I need to go about my day. I've got lunch with Dean Ruther! Nothing can ruin that!"

 **-Gossip Girl Blast.**

 **Ah karaoke. The universal guilty pleasure. Seems that Blair took to the stage at Stockholm. Then again we all know how well she took to the stage at Victrola. However, she may stand by her man, but we can't stand by her vocal talent.**

 **Thanks for the tip, CB!**

"Oh my god!" Blair shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow. He's going full force. He wasn't kidding..." Serena said, surprised

"He knows how ashamed I am of that video!" Blair snapped, and her phone rang. "Dean Ruther, hi! What? Why? No, no I assure you- Hello?"

"What happened?" Serena asked when Blair hung up.

"The Dean cancelled our lunch... Apparently it has come to her attention that we don't share the same values and interests, since I danced at a burlesque show!"

"You really think Chuck would mess with your career?"

"He's the only one who knows about the karaoke video... Why not send it to the Dean too?!" Blair quickly got dressed

"Where are you going?" Serena called after her, "Blair? Blair!"

* * *

"Thanks for the tip." Chuck said, offering Blair's minion a drink. "Why would Blair need Dean Ruther anyway?"

"The Dean has quite an effect around here. Last girl she took to lunch, became C.E.O of Pepsi!"

"Looks like, I'm doing Blair a favour.. Good news is, she won't see it that way." He smirked, "I have to ask... why do you want to help me?"

"I'm tired of being degraded. This is good practise for when I decide to take the queen down myself."

"I appreciate the enthusiasm sweetheart, but let's not get ahead of ourselves."

* * *

"She's _here!"_ Blair snapped, storming into her house

"What? Jenny? Seriously?" Serena asked, "Is Chuck behind it?"

"Of course. But Jenny doesn't know that. She thinks Tim Gunn requested an interview."

"What are you going to do?"

"I gave her a day pass... Having just had my career taken away from me. I guess I could spare hers."

Blair's phone buzzed

"What now!" Blair groaned. Her face quickly expressed her anger, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What now?" Serena sighed

"Penelope... said Jenny Humphrey just entered the Empire." Blair grabbed her bag and headed back out.

"Blair!" Serena called out again

* * *

"You!" Blair said, storming into the Empire, "How could you do this?!"

"As much as I find you storming in here all hot and bothered insatiable, you need to be more specific..." Chuck sighed

"You posted that karaoke video! Of all the things... and if that wasn't bad enough, you had Jenny return and stop by the empire to defy me."

"I accidentally took her portfolio and she needs it for an interview. She was just coming to pick it up."

"Nothing around you happens by accident, Chuck."

"Honestly Blair, paranoia becomes you."

"Jenny Humphrey's return will destroy both our reputations!"

"There are worse things to live without... But I doubt Jenny will talk."

"Really?"

"Well, that was until you painted the town red. What do you expect will happen when you played Carrie with her dresses!"

"This is all your fault! If she's not on the 5 o'clock-"

"Let's ask her, shall we?" Chuck began dialing on his phone.

"What are you doing?!" Blair snapped

"Hi Dan, I saw what happened on Gossip Girl. If Jenny wants another chance, Tim Gunn will be at the gala tonight. I'll leave tickets for the family... Can't imagine she'd want Blair to win this one." Chuck smirked, as fear instilled in Blair's eyes. She stormed out.

* * *

"I'm giving you one last chance to get on that train!" Blair said sternly

"After what you did to my dresses, I don't have to answer to you!"

"You broke the terms of our agreement!"

"All I did, was get my portfolio back for my meeting. I didn't even want to see Chuck! I'm here for Tim Gunn."

"Are you really that naive, Jenny? You think a well-known iconic celebrity like Tim Gunn would request for some nobody from Hudson? Chuck set it all up."

"What?" Jenny shook her head and walked off.

* * *

"Is it true?" Jenny came charging towards Chuck, "You initiated the interview?"

"Does it matter? It's a change to forward your career..." Chuck sighed

"You used me and my career as a pawn in some dumb game with Blair!"

"I just wanted to make Blair's life a living hell. You showing up seemed to rattle her brain, instilling fear in her eyes that everyone will find out about New York's best kept secret. Think of it as, two birds one stone."

"Wait... no one knows why Blair hates me?" Jenny asked, before turning on her heel. Phone in hand.

* * *

The truth was revealed. Blair ran to the bathroom. And Jenny got grilled by her brother. Once Jenny decided to leave, she found Chuck standing outside by his limo.

"Didn't know you had it in you.." Chuck stated

"Well... I thought it had to be done. Now I guess, the best thing to do is to simply walk away."

"Well, either way. I got what I wanted..."

"What you wanted?" Jenny scoffed, "No, you didn't. Bringing up the past won't change the future. Believe me, I have tried to deny that night to myself but I realised I was getting nowhere. You can't change the past. But you can change what you do next. I realised now, being in Hudson, was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can finally let go of my mistakes. I don't want to end up like you and Blair... constantly acting out over the pain. I'm better than that. At least, I'm going to be"

* * *

"You okay?" Serena asked, as Blair was lying on her bed

"I lost. The war is over. Everything is out in the open."

"It's not the worst thing, Blair."

"Really? because to me that's the biggest form of humiliation."

"Blair... do you think, that maybe the reason you didn't want anyone to know about Jenny is because you're not over it?"

"...Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does, Blair. You are going out of your way to avoid any emotions, I know it stung but I hope you look at tonight as a chance to finally let it go."

"If I let it go... I'll want forgive him."

"Do you want to forgive him? Is that what this is about? You still... love Chuck?"

"It doesn't matter, Serena. I can't be a weak, stand-by-your-man! I've already lost Dean Ruther's respect!"

"Blair, you can be in love and still be powerful."

"I wish that were true, Serena. But it's not. No matter how strong I appear to be. No matter how powerful people think I am. When Chuck's around I just feel like a weak little girl, and if people see that; I'm toast. Being in love makes you weak and vulnerable is what gets you hurt. I was weak with Nate and he cheated. I became vulnerable enough around Chuck and he slept with Jenny Humphrey. I can't forgive him... especially not now, everyone knows about Jenny Humphrey... can you imagine what people would think if I took him back after that?"

"Forgiving him doesn't make you weak, Blair. In fact it takes strength and courage to work on a relationship after you've been burned."

"You may see it that way, S. But other people don't."

"Whatever you decide to do, B. Don't hold all this pain inside you. You're hurting yourself enough as it is."


	10. Chapter 10

"What a night." Nate yawned as he and Chuck slumped on the couch at their suite.

"Yeah.. well it's all over now. Everything is."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have used Jenny."

"What?" Chuck glanced at Nate, dumbfounded, "If anything I did that girl a favour. Her designs are officially on the map."

"Yeah but that's not why you did it, you did it to get back at Blair."

"Can you blame me?"

"Chuck... Jenny's been through a lot too."

"No one put a gun to her head, Nathanial. And yes, I should have helped her but incase you didn't notice, I was having a pretty bad day too."

"Look, I know that night is tough on you and Blair... But can you imagine what it was like for Jenny? She wanted to wait... and she ended up losing her virginity out of sorrow to a guy that doesn't care enough. I know how that feels, I can only imagine it was ten times worse for her."

"...Well, seems like she's gained a better outlook than the rest of us. She went back to Hudson... starting fresh."

"Maybe you should take that advice." Nate suggested.

* * *

"Miss Blair, Mr Chuck is downstairs." Dorota said calmly.

* * *

"Chuck." She sighed, "The war is over, you won. Can we just leave it at that."

"I'm not here to rehash tonight's hysterics."

"Then... what are you here for."

"...The reason we can't turn the page, is because we've gotten so used to avoiding it... And it may have taken Eva and Jenny to get here. But I need to be honest with you..."

Blair remained silent,

"Losing you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to go through... So when I woke up to Eva, it all kicked in. I couldn't bear to be Chuck Bass. So I became Henry Prince. A man that didn't cause all this destruction, and Eva helped me become him. I wanted to be the man you told me to be in Paris. But I couldn't face New York without Eva... I thought you were going to be my wife, Blair. I hadn't even imagined a life without you... So I created a new one. But it's time I face reality and tell you what I should have that night at the train station... I still love you... and I always will. I know it won't change how you feel. But I hope it makes things easier, because we need to stop holding onto the pain... Let's face it. It was no one's fault. It was just...-"

"-Tragedy." She interjected, "So... what do we do now?" She wiped a tear from her eye

"Form a truce... Do our best to move forward. Start over..."

"I guess, I can do that."

"Me too." He agreed, "I'll see myself out."

* * *

"Blair, don't cry." Serena comforted her

"What would you do... if you were me, what would you do."

"The question is, what wouldn't I do..." Serena replied, "For the right guy." She smiled at her.

 **-Flashback**

"Your world would be easier if I didn't come back."

"That's true.. But it wouldn't be my world without you in it."

* * *

"Blair?" Chuck got up abruptly as she walked into the Empire suite, "I wasn't expecting to see you..."

"I came to tell you I appreciate your honestly. It can't have been easy, admitting what you've done. In fact, it's been hard for me lately."

"Well... I do feel a weight is lifted."

"...It has been hard to face you after it all. I spent all Summer convincing myself I was over you and all of it... Seeing you with someone else, was so painful. I guess I hadn't even fathomed you'd move on so quickly... even if you didn't, I didn't know that. All I knew was you were happy, and left me here... amongst all the destruction you left behind."

"Blair..-"

"-I'm not finished. I was so mad at you, I wanted you to feel as bad as you made me feel. But whenever you'd come to me, with that glimmer of hope, I grew weak, and I couldn't let you make me weak again. So I pushed you further away. I pushed you to make you hate me. It was the only way I could continue to hate you back. In fact, hating you was the only form I had to deny the truth, and it helped. But not enough. No matter how much I hate you, it wouldn't take the pain away. I thought it would help me get over you but..."

"But what?" Chuck asked, urgently

"But I still felt weak as ever. As much as I wanted to forgive and forget that night, I didn't want to be weak."

"You're the most powerful woman I know, Blair."

"A powerful woman, doesn't lie to herself. I realised, a weak person denies her truth."

"...What are you saying."

"I'm saying.. I..." She took a deep breath. "I've tried to deny it, avoid it, kill it... I thought it would be easier. But living without you, is the hardest thing I ever had to do... What I'm trying to say is... I love you too." She smiled as a tear streamed down her face. Chuck's face lit up as he pulled her close to him, and kissed her. Holding each other in their arms felt like the biggest pain reliever they were searching for.

"Say it twice." He mocked and she laughed, between kisses. "Seriously, say it twice." He joked again

"I love you, Chuck Bass." She breathed out in-between passionate kisses, "I always will... I love you... I love you..."


End file.
